Guardian Angel
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Trudy's granddaughter is visiting and she's bringing her horse, Guardian Angel, and her dog, Rusky. Will she find what she's looking for? How will her and Sam get along? Will she stand out too much? And what's her full storry. ON HOLD
1. Trudy has a Granddaughter?

"Girls?" Trudy Allen's voice rang out. Jen and I turned away from painting the barn at the Blind Faith Mustang Sanctuary. "Guess what? Phineas and I have decided to have another Horsemanship Bowl," she said excitedly. Phineas was the retired police officer who owned Honey, the Phantom's ex-lead mare. They had gotten married in April so I guess that she was now Trudy Preston. 

Jen and I looked at each other and smiled. Even though last years bowl had been somewhat catastrophic. "Is it coed again?" Jen asked as she looked back to Trudy. 

Trudy grinned. "No, I decided to see what it would be like with just a rider and their horse. If they wanted to pair up, they could. We made it so it was cheaper to ride with two people instead of paying for two separate people," she explained as she admired our painting skills. 

Why an artist wasn't painting her own barn, I wasn't sure but it's ok. 

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed as I put down my brush.

"The greatest thing is that my granddaughter, my son's daughter, is coming out to visit. She's bringing her four year old mare and her dog, I believe. She's interested in living out here and her parents might let her!" Trudy exclaimed as she bounced up and down. Then her face turned very serious. "Oh dear! That means I need to go set up the room! The bowl is in a week and I'm going to be so busy working on that, that I won't have time to fix it up for her. You keep painting ladies," Trudy ranted as she rushed back into the house.

"She's a mess when she has things to do isn't she?" Jen asked with a grin.

I bumped her with my shoulder. "Yeah I guess she is. But the last grandkid to come out was Gabe and that was how long ago?"

"True. I hope she's not as grumpy as Gabe was at first."

"But he was an athletic guy who had a cast. Trudy didn't mention anything about her being injured," I stated as I started painting the barn again.

Jen thought for a moment as she continued painting. "I wonder what her horse looks like," Jen stated. 

I smiled. That was something Jen and I had a big common interest in and that was horses. I had been thinking the same thing. "Me too. I also wonder if her dog is like Trudy's," I replied as I looked over my shoulder at the two dogs chasing Phineas as he walked towards his truck. He was going into town to pick us up something from Clara's, I believe.

~~~~****~~~~ 

"That barn looks great ladies!" Trudy shouted as we finished cleaning up. I looked at the barn. We had painted it multi-colored; it looked a lot like the hen house in Miley Cyrus' movie but I thought it looked a lot better considering it was a barn and we had splattered it with paint as well. 

We smiled at her and said thank you at the same time. "We need to get headed to Sam's house, I think," Jen stated sadly with a smile. We both loved being here and having lunch in the pasture with the horses. It had a very peaceful atmosphere. 

"I know, Grace just called saying that. Anyway… I already informed people about the bowl and that my granddaughter is coming," Trudy replied with a big smile. It looked as if she had seriously gotten younger. 

"Maybe tomorrow we can come back down and you can tell us all about your granddaughter," I suggested.

She smiled at me. "I think you guys should work with your horses. I need to start planning for everything that I'll need for the bowl. If I need any help I'll call you girls down here." We both nodded and saddled up our horses. "Bye girls!" she said with a little wave as she turned around and chased her dogs back into the house.

I let Ace have his head and we loped down her driveway and towards Riverbend. I heard Jen and Silly catch up. Jen let out a cowboy yip and I grinned. Tonight Jen was staying the night just because of the fact that her mom and dad needed some time alone. 

When we crossed the bridge, I saw the Ely's truck and my heart did a flip. Hopefully, Jake was here because we hadn't really hung out in awhile. There were those times that they'd come up to work but that was about it. He had been a little busy visiting colleges and trying to decide what college he'd apply to. **(A/N: Jake decided to just take a break from school and didn't apply for colleges during the school year.) There hadn't been much… romance… since December, which was when we held hands but other then that there wasn't anything. This was a little disappointing but I guess I just had to get over it.**

"**Hurry up girls!" I heard Gram shout. We quickly took off the tack and wiped down the horses quickly. **

"**I saw Ely's truck. Wonder if it's just Jake or the whole crew," Jen whispered. I glared at her and pushed her. **

**When we walked in, I sighed. It was the whole crew. **

"**Yo Sam, Jen! Sit your butts down so we can eat!" Quinn shouted with a grin.**

"**Quinn! Shush!" Maxine Ely scolded. "We're all hungry but you have to be polite."**

**Quinn grinned again. "Sorry mom. Sorry Sam, Jen."**

"**No problem," we stated at the same time. "We should just stay standing," Jen whisper-yelled at me.**

"**NO!" all the Ely boys shouted. Jen and I grinned and sat down. Jen sat down next to Quinn and I sat between her and Jake. **

"**So did Trudy tell you about her granddaughter?" Gram asked as everyone dug into the food. **

**Jen and I looked at each other. "She just told us that she was visiting and she'd be here for the Horsemanship Bowl," I paused to take a bite. "She's also bringing her horse and dog." **

**Gram's face turned confused. "She has a horse and dog now? Hm."**

"**What do you mean?" Brynna asked curiously as she fed a bite to Cody.**

"**Well it's really not my place to say but, unless she has another granddaughter. From what I remember, her granddaughter was very anti social and doesn't really like doing anything. I know that her dad worked at a horse track but she never went to it. But don't tell Trudy I told you about it because I don't think Trudy wants us to know," my Gram sighed.**

**I stopped eating. "She's anti social?" I asked.**

"**Now Samantha. People change," my dad stated. "Take HARP for example." I nodded. HARP was the program that we did in the summer. It was the Horse and Rider Protection program and it matched out of lesson girls with troubled horses; the program worked wonders with the girls.**

"**I wonder what she looks like," Quinn stated as he grinned.**

"**Well considering that she's Trudy's granddaughter there's a slight chance that they look alike," Maxine teased. **

**Quinn winced. "Damn."**

"**That language will not be spoken like that at my table," Gram scolded Quinn. "She's actually a very gorgeous girl. Trudy showed me a picture a few days ago. She has long black hair and bluish black eyes. Trudy's son says that she's quite a heartbreaker," Gram said with a smile. "You going to try to show her how a Nevada boy can win her heart, Quinn?" **

**Quinn grinned. "I'll have to get to know her, then I'll show her how we Nevada cowboys roll." **

**Jen and I rolled our eyes and smiled. "And how do Nevada cowboys roll?" Jen asked.**

**Quinn's grin got wider. "Ask Jake. He seems to have roped a girl's heart."**

**Jake and I both choked a little bit on the food. I noticed how Gram, Brynna, Jen, and Maxine were watching me. The Ely's and my dad were looking at Jake and then me. "I don't know what you're talking about Quinn," Jake managed. I looked down and continued eating, silently. Every time I looked up, I noticed everyone giving me a sorry look. **


	2. Guardian, Hope, and Rusky

I couldn't fall asleep, so I stared up at my ceiling trying to make pictures. I didn't realize that Jen was awake as well.

"So how you dealing with the thing Jake said at dinner?" Jen whispered. "It's nothing to beat yourself up over. He's just a boy."

I sighed and turned on my side to look at her. "I don't know. It just sounds a little hard. I know it has been about six months since the last show of affection. And I'm not beating myself up over it."

Jen propped herself up. "Sam. Just forget about him. Make him come after you Sam," Jen stated with a grin.

I looked at her in surprise. "You're giving boy advice? I thought we were both very inexperienced in that area?"

She grinned. "So? Boys are just like numbers. You add a girl and they act weird. You subtract her and he just finds another. There's multiple of them that you divide into certain categories."

I looked at her oddly. "Did you make that up on the top of your head?"

"Yes, yes I did," she stated as she started to laugh. "Now go to sleep Sam. We've got a long week in front of us."

~~~~****~~~~

**Authoress Note: I'm going to skip the week. Ha-ha. I just feel like it'd really drag on if I don't get to the part where her granddaughter shows up. Know what I mean?**

"Wake up Sam," I heard Brynna say. "Don't make me tell Cody to jump on your bed," she threatened.

I jolted upright in my bed and yawned. "I'm up."

"I see that. We need to head over to Trudy's to help set up a little bit and to meet her granddaughter," Brynna said as she threw a turquoise tank top and a pair of dark jeans at me. "Hurry up and get dressed so that we can ride over."

I did as I was told, grabbed my chaps and hat, and threw on my boots. "Morning dear," Gram stated as I ran out to the stable.

"Morning Gram. Who are you riding over?" I asked looking towards the 10-acre pasture. Penny, Blue, and Ace were all hitched to the rail with their tack on. I heard a familiar nicker in the stable. "Sweetheart?" I asked, looking at Gram.

"Yes ma'am. Gram asked the lady at the center if she could bring her back home, the lady said yes. Sweetheart has a two month break. I smiled brightly and was headed toward the stable when I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"We've got to get going hun," he stated as he dragged me back to Ace.

"Hey Acey. Who's my boy?" I asked as I mounted him and scratched under his mane.

"Let's get going," Brynna sighed as she held Cody in front of her on Penny. "I want to meet Trudy's granddaughter."

When we got to Deerpath Ranch, I noticed how Trudy was running all over the place. Gram dismounted Sweetheart, took off her tack, and put her in with Judge, Calico, and Ginger. "Trudy Preston! Do you need any help?" she shouted with a smile. The rest of us tied our horses to the hitching rail and loosened their cinches; then we joined Gram.

"The Forsters! Yes I do. I need my granddaughter's truck to get here sooner," she stated with a smile as she threw her hands in the air. "She's apparently driving from Kentucky instead of riding the plane."

"Well she is bringing a horse and a dog, that might be the reason," my dad shyly stated.

Trudy looked like she was going to debate with him but then she just nodded her head in agreement. "Everyone will be here soon."

Cody waddled over to her and sat on her feet. He looked up and said, "Aunt Trudy." We all started laughing. Honestly… Trudy could be our grandmother.

She nodded with a smile and ruffled his hair. "Trudy? The granddaughter visiting is the only granddaughter you have, correct?" Gram asked slowly as she watched Trudy's face.

Trudy smiled. "Yes. Her name is Hope. I know you're probably thinking about the anti-social comment, I had made about five years ago. But that's when she was so tired of getting her heartbroken… I'll just have her tell you her story because she tells it far more better then I could. Her horse, Guardian, is the one that really changed her," Trudy stated with a dreamy smile. It almost looked like all the stressed had melted away.

Then it came back when she heard more horses coming up the driveway. "Did anyone see a black 1968 Chevrolet pickup truck with a black horse trailer?" she stated as she marched over to the Ely's, Kenworthy's, and Ryan Slocum. They all shook their head no.

Jake rode on Witch towards me. "Hey Brat," Jake stated with a grin. I nodded at him. "So brat… You and Jen riding together?"

I glared at him. "Yes. We trained together. She doesn't make comments at dinner."

Jen grinned evily. "Aren't you riding with Quinn?" she asked as Jake looked confused over my comment.

"Of course. Us little bros gotta stick together," Quinn said as he rode Chip next to Witch. I walked away and started brushing Ace. I could hear Quinn and Jen going back and forth but I was concentrated on making Ace shinny, that I hadn't noticed Jake standing near me until I felt warm hay-scented breath.

I turned around and saw Jake looking at me weird. "What?" I snapped.

He held up his hands. "I just want to talk to you," he paused to rub the back of his neck. "My mom says it was really rude of what I said at dinner."

I looked at him with a weird expression. "What'd you say?" I knew what he said but I wanted to see if he'd continue.

He sighed. "Quinn said something about how I had already roped a girl's heart and I said that I had no idea what he was talking about. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine," I stated as I put up Ace's brushes. Jake spun me around and I was in between him and Ace.

"I don't think it's fine. You've barely talked to me since then and if you do you snap at me. What's wrong?" he asked, his mustang eyes shinning mischievously.

I looked him in the eyes and I looked away. "Race is going to start soon," I muttered. He backed away and I mounted Ace and trotted towards the starting line along with the other riders, minus Trudy's granddaughter, of course.

~~~~****~~~~

(Hope's POV)

I pulled into my Grams driveway and jumped out of my 1968 Chevy with Rusky right on my heels. "Damn Rusky. Grams is going to skin me for not being here earlier," I muttered to my rusted-colored Siberian Husky with her super pale blue eyes. She barked at me and I smiled.

I noticed a man with blonde hair and thick black glasses. "Are you the vet?" I asked as I rushed to open up my trailer. He smiled and nodded at me. "Hi, I'm Trudy Preston's granddaughter, Hope Allen. Could you check my mare really quick? I know the race is just about to start," I introduced myself with a pleading tone. When my trailer came down, my grulla mare walked backwards out of the trailer. The vet looked at her with wide eyes and did a quick examintation as I rushed to get her tack.

"She certainly has some legs," he stated with a whistle. I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you so much. My grams is already going to go bonkers when she sees me and now I gotta rush," I rambled as I threw on her blanket and saddle and clipped her chest plate. I put on her headstall carefully and held onto my split reins.

"Not a problem. I'll see you at the half mile, now you better hurry!" the vet exclaimed as he rushed off.

I made my mare trot as I looked for Grams. Rusky was right behind me, staying a good distance away from my Guardian's hooves. "Hope!" I heard someone shout.

I looked towards the person and saw my Grams. I smiled. "I know I'm late I'm sorry," I apologized right as the gunshot rang out.

Good thing I was right beside the starting line. I tapped Guardian's sides and she flew away. In no time we passed two Palominos **(Jed and Lila Kenworthy) **and there riders. In front of them were two people on Morgans **(the Sterlings)**. Guardian seemed to go faster. We passed another couple; one on a sorrel mare and the other on a light blue roan **(Wyatt and Brynna… duh. Haha)**. I couple horse lengths away were two teenage girls, one on a bay and the other on a Palomino. We passed them as well.

Guardian's legs stretched farther and we caught up with a brown Thoroughbred. We rode side by side until Guardian decided to step it up. We passed him and were headed straight towards a black horse and the brown one. They must've seen me coming because they went more towards the 'inside' of the trail. I grinned. Guardian decided to go full gallop and we caught up with the two Quarter horses quickly; we passed them and I reined her to go in front of them.

I saw a sign that read "Vet's Station" and followed the arrow. There was the blonde and he was smiling when he saw me. "She most definitely has legs," he stated with a grin as he did a super quick exam and motioned me to go. The two Quarter horses were just now turning into the station.

I tapped her sides and she lurched forward, leaving the riders in dust. To the left there was a creek and an arrow pointing to it. I felt Guardian quiver with excitement as we reached it. The creek was probably six yards and Guardian jumped it. I grinned as we landed on the other side.

Sometimes I think that my Guardian Angel actually has wings.

Right after the creek there was a hill going down, I leaned back as Guardian ran down the hill, gaining momentum as she went but making sure it was solid ground. Then she sprinted the straightaway and ran through the finish line. I looked back and saw the Quarter Horses coming down the hill, right as everyone cheered. Rusky ran under the little fence they set up and jumped up onto my lap.

Guardian side-stepped to make sure that her riders were balanced, even if her riders were a human being and a canine. I looked back towards the finish line as the other racers crossed the line, trying to determine who had won.

A sheriff with a droopy mustache came over to her. "What's your name and your horses name?"

"I'm Hope Allen and this is Guardian Angel," I stated with a kind smile as I held onto Rusky.

"The winner is Hope Allen and Guardian Angel," he announced through a blow horn. Everyone clapped but looked at each other in confusion.

"Hope Abigail Allen!" I heard someone shout. The crowd parted as my Grams made her way through. Rusky hopped off Guardian and sat down next to Guardian. "Get off that horse of yours," my Grams commanded with a smile. I dismounted and she attacked me with a hug.

The sheriff smiled. "Second place goes to Jake and Quinn Ely riding Witch and Chocolate Chip. Third place goes to-" the sheriff was interrupted by the blonde vet. He nodded his head as he listened to what he said. "And third place goes to Samantha Forster and Jenifer Kenworthy riding Ace and Silk Stockings." Everyone clapped but I noticed how the rider of the Thoroughbred walked up to the vet and sheriff, probably wondering why he lost. 


	3. The Guardian Angel

**Authoress Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! Here are a few shout outs:**

**SallyAndQuinn: Lol. Thank you. Sure I could probably add a little more teasing between Jake and Sam but I will probably end up putting them together by the end of the FanFic. XD A girl can only take so much teasing (and we all know Sam can't take a whole lot.)**

**Tali (): I will keep updating and try staying on top of things.**

(Sam's POV)

Jen and I were still jumping up and down by winning third place, when Sheriff Ballard came by. "Her horse reminds me a little bit of Jinx," he stated with a smile. Jinx was the horse that 'brought bad luck' when honestly someone just wanted to blame the horse. He was a speedy grulla that the sheriff had won in a claiming race and now he was being used as a Search and Rescue horse.

"You're right but there are still a few differences," Jen said with a grin. She had just recently seen Jinx in action when a rider had gotten stuck in Killer Cow Caldera. "For one Guardian is a mare and she has a long mane instead of a roached one. She also has a white blaze whereas Jinx has no markings. Plus Jinx is more towards the brownish grulla and Guardian is more of a gray grulla," Jen said as she looked at the mare from a distance.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "I just meant by the fact that they're both fast grullas," he stated with a grin.

Jen smiled apologetically. Sometimes Jen tried to keep her knowledge on the down-low but it was apparently too hard to do. "Don't worry Jen. At least now we know if they're ever in the same pasture who is who," I said with a laugh as I patted her shoulder.

When Trudy let go of her granddaughter I actually lost a little breath. Gram had shown me a picture from about five years ago and Hope looked more like a boy. But the girl Trudy was holding onto had long, straight black hair that was covered by a black Stretson and she had sharp but yet soft facial features **(Honestly I found a picture that fits what I want her to look like. If any of you guys watch "Degrassi" and know who Starlyn is then you're good. At least I think that's who she is. If you go to Google Images and type in: teenage girl with black hair. She's on the first page at the bottom and in the picture she has blonde hair on top of the black but I really don't want Hope having hair with two colors. XD)** Her skin was tan and her smile was a very white smile.

I heard Quinn gulp. "I have to show her how Nevada cowboys are?" he asked.

Jen grinned. "Yes you do. Good luck cowboy."

"Maybe you shouldn't go right now. Wait until she gets settled in," I suggested and Quinn nodded quickly in agreement.

"So Sam. About earlier," I heard Jake say softly.

I blinked back my surprise; he rarely called me Sam. "What about it?"

He was quiet again and just shook his head. I guess he rather talk about it in private. "Sam! Jen! Jake! Quinn!" my Gram shouted as she waved us over. We put up our horses and jogged to where she was.

"Yeah Gram?" I asked as Trudy's granddaughter scratched her horse under the mane.

"**I'd like you to meet Trudy's granddaughter, Hope. Hope, this is my granddaughter Samantha and her best friends Jake Ely and Jenifer Kenworthy. That's Quinn Ely, Jake's older brother," Gram made the introductions and everyone smiled at one another. **

"**It's nice to meet you. This is my horse, Guardian Angel, and my Husky, Rusky," she introduced her animals. Guardian snorted a greeting and Rusky started chasing her tail. **

**I got down on my knees and her dog jumped on me. I laughed as her horse smelled my knees and her dog smelled my neck. **

"**Rusky get off of her. Don't be rude," Hope scolded with a smile. Rusky got off and sat next to her master and looked up at her. **

"**We're going to start eating soon," Trudy announced. "Will you tell them your story at the campfire tonight?" she asked her granddaughter.**

"**Only if everyone wants to hear it," Hope stated with a shrug. "I should probably take off Guardian's tack. Should I put her with your mustangs?" she asked with a smile.**

**Trudy thought for a moment. "You should probably put her in the round pin that's connected to a stall." Hope nodded and walked away with her animals right behind her.**

"**My son told me that neither one of those animals will leave Hope alone. Guardian watches her every time she's outside and if she can look through a window and see. Then Rusky sleeps with her. He gets annoyed with it but I think it's the cutest thing ever," Trudy babbled as she watched after her granddaughter. "I'm hoping she'll decide to live here," Trudy stated with hope tingling in her voice. "She'd fit in here," she added, then walked away to tend to the food. **

"**Isn't Hope beautiful?" I heard someone whisper loudly in my ear. Brynna. I smiled and nodded. **

"**That horse certainly has some legs," a smooth British voice stated. We turned around and saw Ryan Slocum standing there. **

"**I know. She just flew past us!" Quinn exclaimed. **

"**How come you didn't get third, Ryan? You were in front of us," Jen stated with a smile. She still had her crush on Ryan. I didn't know why considering that Ryan still seemed like a liar to me but oh well. **

**Ryan closed his eyes and then opened them. "I was so busy trying to catch up with them that I hadn't realized that there was a vet station."**

**Jake and Quinn looked down, having their Stretsons shade their faces. I knew that they had to be grinning. Trudy had told us about the vet station before the race plus there was a big sign pointing to it. "Well that sucks. There's always next year," I stated while looking at Jen who was trying to keep a straight face.**

"**Yes I suppose there is. Do you think she'd ever sell that mare?" he asked with a smile.**

"**No. I wouldn't. Not even for my life," Hope stated from standing behind Ryan. Rusky barked, seeing that her master was somewhat angry. "That mare is named Guardian Angel and I wouldn't sell her ever. I'm sure you have a horse just like that."**

**He did have a horse that he wouldn't sell and that was Apache Hotspot and Shy Boots. They were his two Appaloosas that his dad had tried to get rid of before. He nodded in understanding. "I was just curious because she could be a great brood mare." The look on his face showed that if he could, he'd swallow those words back up.**

**She forced a smile. "Guardian will pick who she wants to breed with. I may be her owner but I do believe she has to make some choices." **

**I almost started jumping up and down. I wasn't the only one who gave characteristics to horses. She did the same thing with her horse. "Food is ready!" My Gram, Trudy, and Helen Coley all announced at the same time then started laughing like teenage girls. **

"**They're always like this at these horse gatherings," I said to Hope seeing her eyebrows scrunch together under her hat. She smiled at me. **

**Then the three of us walked towards the food with three boys following. **

**(Hope's POV)**

**The lunch/dinner had been great. I knew my Grams didn't cook it: 1.) she can't really cook and 2.) she told me it was all Grace and Helen. 3.) she only made the fruit salad and drinks. It was delicious. Now we, being about 30 people, were all sitting very content by a bonfire. **

**My Grams nudged me, her eyes were saying how I should tell the story of my ultimate change. I nodded. "So you all have asked me to tell you more about my granddaughter, Hope, but I figured she could tell you herself. If it's okay with everyone," she added with a smile. She was so happy that I was here and I could tell she obviously didn't know much to tell everyone. Everyone nodded or said yeah or smiled.**

"**Well," I began. "I'm Hope Allen and I'm obviously Trudy Preston's granddaughter. I'm the only granddaughter on both sides of my family and the boys always excluded me. So I became a very anti-social, hostile girl, at least that's what my parents told everyone. I didn't make many friends because they thought that I was a jerk. I had gone out to the park one night and missed my so-called curfew. When I got home, my dad punished me by taking me to his work for a month.**

"**The worked at a horse track in Lexington and all I did was sit in an office all day. There was a bunch of chaos one day and I went to where everyone was running," I paused and started petting Rusky. "One of the top Thoroughbred mares, Tiger Lily, had somehow gotten out of the stable and was running towards a forest that was close by. It was rumored that there were wild horses living in this forest because the racing stable my dad worked at was far out into the country. **

"**We waited a few days for her after trying to find her in there. One day Tiger Lily and this mysterious stallion were walking towards the stables. When he saw all the humans, he ran away. He was a black stallion and she was a bay mare. Everyone figured she was in foal but they didn't want the foal since it wouldn't be a pure Thoroughbred. I started bonding with the mare and my dad suggested to the owner that I'd keep the foal.**

"**When the foal was born, I was there to make sure everything went smoothly. The owner decided that since the foal wasn't pure, he wouldn't pay a vet to be there so I stayed there. The foal was born and I thought she was one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I let her and her mom bond, then I bonded with her," I stated as I heard horse hooves behind me. I looked at Guardian with narrowed eyes. I never understood how she got out of corrals; everyone smiled when they saw her lay down and drape her head across my lap. **

"**I had practically moved into the stable after she was born. I was always there. When she was just a day old, there had been this top stallion that really didn't like me. I'm not sure why he didn't but he always flattened his ears and bared his teeth when he saw me. So I was resting in her stall when the stallion was being lead by and he started doing what he always did. Well my little filly didn't like that. She stood over me and let out a high pitched squeal, that had the stallion back away from the stall. Tiger Lily also snapped her teeth at him because either she was watching over me to or she just wanted her foal to be quiet," I paused to laugh. **

"**So from that day on, her name was Guardian Angel. Then Rusky here had just wandered into the stable and my filly and my soon to be puppy became best buds," I ended with a smile. **

"**That's really awesome," Jen stated with a smile.**

**Guardian neighed as if she agreed with Jen. "That is a true bond," Helen Coley awed. **

**After my story, people started leaving. It was getting pretty late and all the horses were starting to doze off. **

**My Grams wrapped her arm around me as we put Guardian back into the stall and walked to my summer home. **


End file.
